Digimon Adventure 02: Before You Leave
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: Sora's father has been asked to give a special lecture in America and Sora and her mother are going with him. Will Tai make it to her house before she leaves? *TAIORA*


A/N: This is just a short little Taiora (My first). It's dedicated to Digidestined of Courage, who writes the best Taioras and Rukatos around, and to all the Taiora fans out there. This story takes place before the infamous Christmas episode in 02, which is why none of the digimon are present. I'm not really a romance writer (Long live angst!) So I hope I wrote this well. 

Enjoy the story!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai_

Before You Leave 

By Frozen Phoenix

Taichi Yagami, known as Tai was in a rush. It was made apparent from the way he raced out of the bathroom in a blur. His large mass of red hair was slightly unkempt and his brown eyes were panicked. _Oh man,_ he thought, _how could I have overslept on today of all days? Sora's gonna kill me. Unless I end up missing her completely. _That thought made him rush even faster. 

He ran into the hallway, practically knocking over his younger sister Hikari "Kari" Yagami, who had been on her way to their bedroom. "Tai," She said in annoyance, "Why don't you look where you're going?" 

"Sorry!" Tai called as he moved past her and into the kitchen. He found hid mother standing behind the stove stirring a large pot. His father was nowhere in sight, having already gone off to work. 

Mrs. Yagami turned to her oldest child with a smile on her face. "Oh, Tai, I was wondering when you were coming down." She indicated a plate on the kitchen table. "I've put your breakfast out for you."   
  
Tai grabbed a piece of toast from the table and breezed by his mother. "Sorry Mom, No time to eat. I'm really late." He ran into the living room and minutes later Mrs. Yagami heard the front door to their apartment slam. 

Mrs. Yagami shook her head slowly and then smiled. _I still remember how I felt like when I was dating his father. They're exactly the same. Always late. He's lucky that Sora is so understanding. _A strange smell caught her attention and she turned back to the stove. 

"Oh no" She moaned. The stew she had cooking had turned into a gray, frothy mess. "And I just thought that only electrical appliances were against me. It looks like I'll be adding a gas stove to that list." She sighed loudly as she began to salvage her stew.

***

Tai continued running from his house as quickly as he could. _Oh man, I'm so late. I really hope I haven't missed Sora. _The thought of his girlfriend leaving and him not even able to see her off made Tai hurry even faster. Sora didn't live that far away from him, but it seemed like this trip was taking forever. _Probably because I'm late_ Tai thought with annoyance.

He remembered when Sora had told him she was leaving with her family a few days before. They had been together sitting in a park, with Tai leaning against a tall tree with his arms wrapped around Sora, who was leaning against _him_… 

***

"So my dad was asked to do a special lecture in America, of all places." Sora said with pride in her voice. Mr. Takenouchi, her father usually wasn't home very often due his job lecturing about mythology and its historical roots in a college in the city of Kyoto. 

"Wow that's great." Tai said glad to see her happy. 

"But," She said with a hint of sadness. "There's one thing I still have to tell you." She shifted to look at Tai and he released his grip on her. "Since this is a really special occasion, my Dad thought it would be a nice idea for me and my Mom to come with him." 

Tai's bight brown eyes widened, "Oh that's… great." Then he smiled. "I know how much you miss your Dad and this is great way for you and your Mom to spend some time with him." 

"We'll only be gone for a few days."  Sora began to smile as well. "Think you'll be able to handle a some time without me?" 

Tai put a hand to his chin and pretended to think about it. "Hmmm. I'm not sure. But I bet Matt could probably help me get through it. He did mention something about Yuriko Hashimi wanting to go out with me." 

Yuriko was one of Tai and Sora's classmates and although she usually was kind to everyone around her, Sora disliked her. It had to do with the fact that Yuriko vocalized her crush on Tai so openly, even once when Sora had been in class with her. 

Sora playfully punched Tai in the stomach. "If I hear anything about you and Yuriko, you'll have a lot more to worry about when I come back," She said knowing that he'd do nothing of the sort. 

Tai laughed. "Wow I've never seen you jealous before Sora It makes your face an interesting shade of red." He touched her face gently.     

Sora moved his hands. "I am not jealous, especially not of Yuriko." She sighed lightly. "You'll come and see me before I leave right?" 

Tai nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss seeing you for anything." 

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Not even for Yuriko?" She said teasingly.

He nodded in affirmation and pulled her close to him again. "Especially not for Yuriko." 

***

Tai smiled at the memory. That had been a great afternoon. But now here he was breaking the promise he had made to girl he loved. Great. This is just great. He thought miserably.

He rounded a corner and saw Sora's apartment come into view. He ran closer looking to see if her family's car was anywhere in the parking lot and felt his heart sink. There were several cars in the lot, but none of them hers. 

Maybe her father hasn't come yet, Tai thought, clinging for some small hope. Her entered the apartment complex and up several stairs until he reached her door. He knocked. There was no answer from within. "Sora?" He said loudly, hoping for some response and was dejected when none came. 

Tai slowly descended the stairs and walked out into the parking lot. He sat down on the sidewalk and sighed. I can't believe this. I promised Sora that I'd be here and she's already gone. Tai picked up several small stones and began to toss them, completely oblivious to things around him. I can't believe I was so stupid. But I guess that's what I get for forgetting to set my alarm clock. He threw some of the stones dismally in front of him.  Sora I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you good-bye. Instead I screwed things up. 

One of the rocks clinked against metal causing. A familiar voice calling him caused Tai to look up. He saw the Takenouchi family car in front of him, with Mr. Takenouchi driving and Sora in the passenger seat looking surprised.

"Sora!" Tai jumped up and ran to the passenger side of the car. Sora unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, jumped out of the vehicle and ending up in Tai's arms. 

From within the car, Mr. Takenouchi smiled. To be young again. He turned off the car and climbed out, heading for the apartment complex. 

Sora and Tai stood silently for a moment, merely enjoying being close to each other, until Tai suddenly pulled away. "Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked, a look of concern on her face. 

"Look Sora, I'm really sorry about today. I promised to be here and I wasn't. If you hadn't come back, I would have missed you." He paused for a moment thinking. "Why did you come back anyway?" 

"You weren't the only person running behind today Tai. Dad was in such a rush when we left, that he forgot his lecture notes. Mom is still at the airport and I was supposed to run upstairs and get the notes while Dad waited in the car." She said guiltily. 

"Wow, it looks like everyone's having a bad day. You're not mad at me, are you? 

 "Well, you were late…"

"Oh, c'mon it wasn't my fault that the stupid alarm clock didn't ring."

Sora gave him a look. "Did you try setting it?"

Tai sweatdropped. "Well, I thought I did but…I guess not."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think that big hair of yours is weighing down your brain cells."

"Oh yeah, would you prefer it if I wore a clunky hat instead?" Tai said goading her. 

"You were late and now you're making fun of my hat? You are so dead Taichi Yagami!" Sora said as she lunged at Tai. Tai grinned and let her come at him. He wrapped one arm around her waist holding her still and began to tickle her with the other.

"Tai let go of me. I mean it!" Sora gasped in between laughing.

"What was that? I guess my "big" hair is messing up my hearing as well as my brain." Tai said as he continued to tickle her. 

Neither of them noticed Mr. Takenouchi coming out the building with a large suitcase in his hands. 

He opened up the truck of the car and quickly deposited it inside. "I hate to interrupt you two, but I'm afraid that Sora and I have to leave. We're already pretty late and I don't think that missing the plane will go over very well with Sora's mother. Especially if we have to wait at the airport for the next flight." 

Tai reluctantly released Sora. "Well I guess this is it," he said halfheartedly. Sora nodded. "I better go. Thanks for coming Tai." She gave him a good hug and smiled. "It's only a few days. I'll be back before you know it."  

Tai nodded. "I know. Have fun." 

"Without you? I doubt it." 

Tai grinned as Sora returned to her car and opened the door. She hesitated a minute, then climbed in. Mr. Takenouchi followed suit. "Good luck sir." Tai said to him respectfully. Sora's father nodded. "Thanks, but I have all the luck that I'll need right here and at the airport." 

He started the car and Sora waved at him from the passenger seat. Tai waved back at her until the small car was out of sight. He then lowered his arm feeling depressed. Well I guess I better get going. Moms probably waiting for me anyway. His thoughts wandered back to Sora. A few days isn't that bad. And when she comes back, things will be even better than before. He began walking home. Now if I could only keep Mom from making those liver sticks…Tai laughed aloud. Like that's ever going to happen. 

**The End **


End file.
